starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Slaves of the Republic
250px|thumb|Anakin als Lars Quell 250px|thumb|Miraj Scintel & Anakin 250px|thumb|Ahsoka als een slaaf Slaves of the Republic is de 12de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Kidnapped! During a Separatist invasion of the planet Kiros, thousands of peaceful colonists are abducted by Zygerrian slavers. Determined to find the missing colonists, the Jedi travel to Zygerria, home to the galaxy's most notorious slave empire. Synopsis Na de bevrijding van Kiros en de gevangenname van Darts D'Nar is de Jedi High Council zeker van het feit dat de Zygerrians zich hebben aangesloten bij de CIS en dat de Togruta kolonisten op Zygerria worden verhandeld. Aan boord van de Tecora bezoeken Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex en R2-D2 Zygerria. Ahsoka Tano moet dienst doen als slavin om een dekmantel te verzinnen. Anakin doet zich voor als Lars Quell die een van de openbare verkopen wil bijwonen, maar de aanwezigheid van niet-Zygerrians in een Zygerrian Slave Ship zorgt ervoor dat Anakin wordt opgemerkt. Wanneer Anakin tegen Atai Molec, de Prime Minister en Captain van de wachters, zegt dat hij wat te maken heeft met Bruno Denturri, krijgt hij de opdracht van een Seeker Droid om Quell naar de Queen te brengen. De Queen Miraj Scintel wil Anakin ontmoeten, terwijl Obi-Wan en Rex op zoek gaan naar de Togruta. Lars valt in de smaak bij de Queen, niet alleen door zijn charme, maar zeker wanneer hij zegt dat Bruno Denturri niet meer zal spreken aangezien hij hem heeft gedood. De Togruta slavin die hij heeft meegebracht was eigendom van Denturri. Ondertussen hebben Obi-Wan en Rex Governor Roshti gevonden in een diepe put. Obi-Wan en Rex maken gebruik van een Brezak om met Roshti te ontsnappen, maar een van de wachters kan Obi-Wan in de schouder raken. Kenobi en Roshti vallen van het dier af, maar Rex kan ontsnappen. Anakin werkt zich steeds meer en meer in de gratis van Queen Miraj wanneer hij een Twi'lek slavin verhindert om de Queen neer te steken. De slavin is de wanhoop nabij en ze verkiest om zelfmoord te plegen in plaats van haar verder te laten onderdrukken. Anakin stelt voor dat Queen Miraj zijn slavin gratis krijgt als een geschenk. De Queen aanvaardt het geschenk aangezien ze toch een niet diensmeisje nodig heeft. Ondertussen wordt Obi-Wan gefolterd in de kerkers. Wanneer Atai Molec hem een bezoek brengt, herkent hij zijn gezicht van in het hologram op Kiros. Anakin mag de openbare verkoop van de Zygerrians bijwonen als gast van Queen Miraj. Governor Roshti wordt voorgesteld als voorbeeld van een lot van 50.000 Togruta van op Kiros. Maar ook Obi-Wan wordt als slaaf voorgesteld. De Queen zegt dat haar volk de Jedi niet moeten vrezen en dat zij zullen proberen om un orde te helpen vernietigen. Wanneer Anakin Obi-Wan moet geselen, ziet hij dat absoluut niet zitten en de dekmantel van de Jedi wordt opgeblazen. R2-D2 vuurt de Lightsabers naar Anakin en Obi-Wan. Ahsoka probeert de Queen te bedreigen, maar Ahsoka wordt in bedwang gehouden met elektrische schokken. Rex, Anakin en Obi-Wan worden ook gevangen genomen. Nadat de verkoop is mislukt door de tussenkomst van de Jedi worden Rex en Kenobi weggevoerd. De Queen houdt Anakin als haar lijfwacht en assistent, terwijl ook Ahsoka nog als slavin op Zygerria vertoeft en aan Molec is beloofd eens Anakin 'tam' is geworden. Anakin voert onmiddellijk een Force Choke uit op de Queen, maar hij moet gehoorzamen of anders zal er wat gebeuren met zijn vrienden. Ze zegt dat ze Anakin een vreemde Jedi vindt en dat Dooku al heeft gevraagd om alle Jedi te doden op Zygerria. Obi-Wan, Rex en Roshti worden naar de slavenwereld Kadavo gevoerd. Daar laat de slavenmeester Agruss meteen talloze Togruta in een afgrond vallen om te laten zien dat Obi-Wan wel moet gehoorzamen omdat anders de slaven er de prijs voor zullen betalen. Tijdens een rit op een Brezak vertelt de Queen dat ze voelt dat Anakin ooit een slaaf is geweest. De Queen heeft respect voor Anakin en vraagt hem om aan haar zijde te strijden. Als Anakin haar lijfwacht blijft, dan zullen zijn vrienden worden vrijgelaten. Inhoud Nieuw *Agruss *Bruno Denturri - vermelding *Brezak *Omus Krill Bekend Personages *Miraj Scintel - debuut in TCW *Atai Molec *Anakin Skywalker / Lars Quell *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Rex *R2-D2 *Roshti Planeten *Zygerria *Kadavo Species *Togruta *Zygerrian *Moogan *Talz *Hutt *Neimoidian *Twi'lek Categorie:Televisie